


Pleasure

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Padmé and Anakin explore each other before committing to sex. They learn each other’s turn offs, turn ons, and how to pleasure each other while trying not to get caught
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	1. Hand Job

**Author's Note:**

> I marked it underage to be safe, but I was imagining them both being 17 or 18 by the time they got to this setting. 
> 
> I hope you’ve had wonderful holidays and I wish you a very happy new year!

His mom and Cleigg were out of town for the week, Ben had moved on to university earlier that fall, Owen was at Beru’s, and Ahsoka was probably at Barriss’ doing something similar with her girlfriend, but Anakin didn’t want to think about that right now. Padmé was straddling him on the living room sofa, kissing him with an intensity that made his jeans uncomfortable. He let out a moan as Padmé’s lips moved from his lips to his neck, biting gently before blowing cold air across the same spot. 

“Oh, Christ, Padmé,” He mumbled as he bucked his hips upwards. His hands were entwined in her hair as she kissed him. He tugged lightly on her silky brown hair to get her to look at him. “If we don’t stop now, we’re not going to,” he panted. Her lips swollen, her brown eyes dark with lust, and she was panting as well. She smirked at him, and he felt his cock throb. 

“Who said we had to?” She gently kissed his lips again, running her hands over his chest and scratching lightly. 

“I think we should,” Anakin’s voice was gravelly as he pulled back again. “Just for a minute. So we don’t have to do something we’ll regret.” Anger flashed in Padmé’s eyes. Deep down, she knew he was right, but this was the first (and probably the last) time they’d have an entire house to themselves for a week. She desperately wanted to sleep with him while his siblings were gone. “Padmé,” he whispered, twirling a lock of hair between his fingers. “I don’t want to throw away your shot at becoming a doctor because of one lust-filled afternoon. We’re 18, we’ve got our whole lives ahead of us.” 

“Oh, fuck you,” she sighed, collapsing next to him, “I hate that you’re fucking rational all the fucking time.” All she wanted to do was return the favor of pleasuring Anakin Skywalker. He’d fingered her and eaten her out, but before she could pull his cock from his boxers, he’d stop her saying the same argument over and over. “I do want to sleep with you. Shut the fuck up for one second, please,” she demanded, clamping her hand over his mouth, halting his protests. He stuck his tongue out and licked her hand, smirking when she pulled back in surprise. “I don’t expect to sleep with you today. I want to go all the way with the man I marry,” a dark look came over his face for a moment, and she sighed again. “It’s going to be you, dummy. But at least for today, let me pleasure you for once.” 

Before he could answer, Padmé’s lips were nipping at his neck again. Another expletive fell from his lips, and his eyes slipped closed. “Please,” he gasped, “please, touch me.” Padmé hesitated for a moment; she didn’t think he’d give in. 

Swallowing hard, she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down a little, whispering, “okay…okay, show me.” He looked at her, his lips were red and swollen, and the blue of his eyes was darker than she’d ever seen before. Anakin lifted his hips before grasping her hand. 

“You don’t have to,” he started, but she interrupted him.

“Shut it, dingus, I want to.” With his left hand, he pushed his jeans off his hips and, with his right, took her left and gently placed it over the bulge. 

Surprised, she let her hand lay still for a moment, taking in the warmth of it, as well as the girth. She felt it twitch and throb as it tried to sneak through the fly of his boxers. 

“You can take them off, you know,” his voice sounded strained as he spoke. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she replied nervously. Anakin smiled gently and looped his thumbs into his waistband before lifting his hips slightly and pushing his underwear down to join his jeans at his ankles. He twitched and throbbed for a moment before pointing upward toward his chest and stomach. “Show me,” she swallowed, “how you like it.” Emboldened, Padmé placed her hand on the soft skin of his cock. His large hand engulfed hers as he adjusted her grip on it. 

“Now, you can slowly move your hand up and down.” Anakin rasped, trying to hold his orgasm back. 

“Like this?” She pumped her hand up toward his chest before returning to the starting spot. 

“Fuck, just like that.” She moved her hand faster, and he groaned louder. As he got closer to the edge, his cock got harder and warmer in her hand. “Now,” he breathed, “with your other hand,” he groaned again. “Oh, fuck. I’m gonna—“ he nearly screamed as his hips gave a sharp buck, his cock gave a large jolt, and his cum spilled out of the top and all over her hand. 

“Sorry,” his chest heaved as he gasped the word out, “usually I can grab something to catch it in.” Logically, she knew it was just sperm surrounded by a protective substance, but she was turned on by the fact that she’d caused her boyfriend to cum on her. Hesitantly, Padmé lifted her fingers to her mouth and tasted a bit of it. It was salty, really salty. Sabé had said that cum was sweet, but by now, Padmé knew she shouldn’t believe everything that comes out of her best friend’s mouth. “Do you want me to cum again because I will if you keep eating that,” Anakin panted, still recovering from his orgasm.

“Do you have a tissue or something?” He pulled one from the end table and whispered his apology again. “It’s okay, Sabé said that it’s normal for you to cum quickly,” she wiped his semen from her hand and got up to throw it in the trash can, giving him space to make himself decent. 

Anakin kicked his jeans off the rest of the way, pulled his boxers back up and tucked himself away, tugging his shirt down. Padmé returned with two bottles of Gatorade and snuggled up to him, her back to his chest as she turned the TV on. 

“Hey,” he murmured to her as the opening of  _ Friends _ began to run, “that was amazing.” 

“Better than when you do it on your own?” She teased, snuggling against his chest. 

“Yeah, so much better.” He kissed the crown of her head before leaning his head back against the couch. Her eyes became heavy as she lay against Anakin. The warmth radiating from his body, and the white noise of the TV, putting her to sleep. 

“I love you,” Anakin mumbled. He held her tightly, letting his eyes drift shut. Anakin would let her jerk him off anytime she asked. 


	2. Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Padmé make it to third base.

He couldn’t get Padmé’s handjob off of his mind for the entirety of the school day. His mom and Cliegg had gone out to visit Ben at school, Owen had some sports team thing, and Ahsoka would be going over to Barriss’s place again, which left the house empty for Anakin and Padmé yet again. He should have been paying attention to the physics lecture, but his mind was elsewhere as he stared at Padmé’s lips. He knew they were soft, he’d kissed her many times to prove that, and he wondered how they would feel if she kissed his cock. 

_ “Woah. Chill, bro. You’re still in class.”  _ He thought and glanced at the clock. Less than ten minutes remained of the school day. He could afford to let his mind wander. He glanced at Padmé again, this time he watched her tap her pencil against her lips and his mind replaced it with his cock again. Another glance at the clock, five minutes until the bell. He took a deep breath and noticed his teacher staring at him, shit, what just happened? 

“Mr. Skywalker? I asked you a question,” Mr. Piell said, his arms folded across his chest. Anakin’s face flushed. 

“Uh, to get the acceleration, you uh, take the change in velocity divided by time?” He answered, glancing at the board. All of the other equations didn’t make sense in the context of the problem. It had to be that one. 

“You got lucky, Anakin. Please pay attention from now on.” The bell rang and the sounds of students packing up for the day filled the classroom. Anakin caught up with Padmé and slipped his hand into hers. 

“Hey, Ahsoka is going over to her girlfriend's house and Owen has a sports thing until at least 10:00 tonight. Would you want to come over and perhaps…” he trailed off unsure of how to phrase his question. 

“If you’re asking if I want to come over and make out with you, the answer is yes,” Padmé laughed, squeezing his hand. Her thoughts hadn’t fully been on the lecture either. She kept thinking about how thrilling it was to make Anakin come undone like she did last month, the other week, and yesterday when they stretched out in the hidden corner of her backyard. His hand released hers and came to rest at the small of her back, pushing her into the less crowded stairwell and leading her over to the shadowy corner. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about how you jerked me off yesterday,” he whispered, stepping closer to her. “It was amazing.” 

“I keep thinking about it too. I think it’s extremely hot that I’m the only one who has seen you lose control like that, and I can’t help but wonder if I could make you do it again,” she whispered as well, lightly tracing patterns on the inside of his wrist. His breath hitched, his eyes darkened, and he felt a stirring in his belly. 

“Maybe I could use my hand again, but I’ve overheard some other girls talking about how their boyfriends like to grind between their boobs, or how quickly they melt when they press, soft, light kisses to the head of his dick.” Anakin groaned, Padmé was turning him on and if he couldn’t get himself under control they would be making a dash for the nearest boy’s bathroom. She took a step closer to him, a wicked grin on her face. 

“Or, if they really want to drive him mad, they slide themselves over him. Never letting him penetrate, but let his cock slide between their privates and tease their clits.” Her voice was breathy and seductive now and she pushed him against the wall, standing on tiptoe and gently cupping him through his jeans. “Is this your calculator in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Then she pressed a feather-light kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

“We should go,” he choked out, his heart pounding in his chest, his dick already begging for attention, and from what he gathered, his insanely attractive girlfriend willing to please him. 

The walk to the parking lot was filled with her teasing little touches. Her hand around his waist, occasionally slipping down to his back pocket, her fingers dancing across the back of his neck, gently caressing the underside of his wrist. He didn’t think they’d make it to his house if she kept it up. And she did exactly that on the car ride there. 

Her hand would occasionally drift over to caress his thigh as she told him about her day, once or twice, she’d licked her plump, pink lips as she spoke.  _ “She has no fucking clue what she’s doing to me,” _ he thought, swallowing heavily, and his eyes glancing over to her. Her hand twiddled with her skirt hem, exposing a little bit more of her creamy thigh.  _ “Fuckin’ tease knows what she’s doing. She just smirked at me.”  _ He forced himself to keep his eyes forward and get them home in one piece. He pulled up to his house and fumbled through turning the car off. Padmé smirked triumphantly at his lack of coordination. 

“Are you hungry at all? I think we’ve got some leftover cake in the fridge or some icing at the very least,” he offered as they walked up to his house, scratching Artoo behind the ears and letting her out before they continued their little game. He served up two slices of leftover birthday cake, and drug his finger through the line of icing on the platter. “Want a taste?” He offered, sticking his finger out to her and expecting her to use her fork or her finger to eat it with. Instead, she had to take the upper hand by taking his finger into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it as if she was sucking his cock. 

“Bring the dog in, put the cake back in the fridge, and take me upstairs. I can’t wait any longer,” she whispered when she released his finger. “I want to suck you off.” 

The clattering of dishes and hasty footsteps filled the house as they rushed about trying to get up the stairs. He pinned her against his door and kissed her hungrily. Letting his teeth nip at her lower lip and sneaking his tongue into her mouth when she gasped. In desperate need of friction, he thrust his hips against hers, making sure she could feel his arousal. 

“Ani,” she moaned as he kissed her neck. Her hands pushed his shirt over his head and her fingers danced over his taut chest. He moaned softly and lifted her up, stepping backward towards his bed. She pulled her shirt off and he unhooked her bra, tossing them haphazardly to the floor. His hands explored her body as she straddled him. He sat up, hooked one strong arm around her waist, and scooted back so his back hit his headboard. His mouth attached to her nipple and she tossed her head back and moaned. His cock twitched in his jeans again. 

“Would you want to fuck my chest, or have me suck you off?” She asked breathlessly as her fingers teased the sensitive skin at his waistband if his boxers. 

“Suck me off. I can fuck your chest later,” he gasped, thrusting his hips into hers and she took her sweet time pressing kisses to his abdomen, unbuttoning his pants, and pulling them off so the only thing left between them was his cotton boxers and her jeans. “Padmé,” he gasped out as her hand cupped him through his boxers. 

“Hips up, and tell me if I hurt you,” she whispered, pulling the plaid underwear off of him. She took it into her hand and instinctively started pumping him. He sighed at the feel of her hand pumping his cock, her lips pressing soft kisses to his hip bones, his lower abs, his thighs, and finally, after all her teasing, she pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his cock. “Ani? I’m not quite sure what I’m doing.” Anakin looked down at her between his legs, holding him in her hand, her chin resting in the crook of his hip. 

“You don’t have to suck me off if you feel uncomfortable,” he said, pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

“I want to do this, you’ve eaten me out. I’m just, not sure how to make it feel good.” 

“That kiss felt good. Gimme your hand for a second,” she held her left hand out to him and he gently grasped her wrist, guiding it down to his balls. Her hand tightened and he gasped in pain. “Gentle, okay? Relax your hand, let them rest in your palm for a second.” His balls were soft, warm, and a little heavier than she expected. 

“They look kinda funny, don’t they?” His voice startled her. “You can say it, we all know that they’re a little weird.”

“I didn’t want to embarrass you,” she whispered, her fingers absently stroking his balls. 

“You couldn’t embarrass me. Jesus! Keep moving your fingers like that.” His head fell back against the mattress and he moaned, “Your hand feels so good.” Padmé smiled, his hips bucked in an attempt to find more friction. She held Anakin in the palm of her hand. There was no other being on this earth that could make him writhe and gasp as she did. She kissed his cock again and the sharp intake of breath told her that she did something right and she kissed him again, sucking lightly. He moaned again, louder and the hand that was nearest her head grasped her hair. 

“Relax your jaw. Otherwise it’s gonna lock up. Mind your teeth,” he sighed, and she released his cock. Her hand replaced her mouth, and she kissed around the base of his cock, down his left thigh, pausing to nuzzle his balls and plant even softer kisses on them. Precum leaked from the tip of his cock, and she lapped it up with her tongue before pressing kisses to his belly, his chest, the underside of his jaw and then finally she kissed him slowly, softly, her tongue pressing against the seam of his lips, teasing him before licking her way back down and taking his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and her hand massaging the shaft. His hips bucked, his hands tightened in her hair, and her other hand barely touched his balls when he mumbled he was close. Padmé released him and admired the view from her vantage point. His head flush against the pillows, his stomach flexing as he held back, sweat beading on his brow, his upper lip, the valleys of his chest, she smirked, pressed another soft kiss to the head of his cock and whispered, 

“Then come for me.” A long, low, groan escaped his lips, his hips bucked once more, his cock gave a large jolt, and his thick, white cum erupted from the head. Accustomed to the feeling of cum trickling down her fingers, she kissed his throbbing cock once more, relishing in his quick gasps. Padmé wiped her hand on a towel from Anakin’s hamper, picked up his shirt, and slid it over her slender frame before handing him his discarded boxers and the towel to clean himself up. 

“Fucking hell,” he laughed, a satisfied grin on his lips. “You are the best. I swear, every orgasm with you gets better and better.” He lazily kissed her lips and pulled her closer to him. 

“Now you’re just trying to butter me up.”

“Nah, I’ve had a few orgasms on my own and know that the ones you give me are way better.” 

Padmé hummed and kissed him again, pressing her chest to his. “Even the ones that happen when you think about me?” She whispered, letting her chin rest on his shoulder. 

“Even better than those. I like hearing you gasp, groan, moan, and say my name so I listen to some audio porn, and it’s never the same as when you gasp my name and pull my hair.” His hand slid up her thigh and he flipped them so she was on her back. “Now, what say I return the favor?” He kissed her deeply and started to place little kisses on her neck, when the front slammed and the two teens had to hastily get dressed and make it appear like they hadn’t just fooled around. 

Thankfully, it was just Owen and Beru coming home before Owen’s ball game to have a little warm up of their own and not Anakin’s mother.


	3. Dry Humping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before committing to sex, Anakin and Padmé experiment and discover their turn ons, turn offs, and learn to trust each other before going all the way.

Dry Humping 

Their summer holidays started as they usually did. Finals week sneaking up on them, Anakin’s caffeine intake spiking as he panicked about tests, essays, and projects; Ben would be worrying about how his grade would affect his GPA and if that would ruin his plans for next school year, Owen would keep the same schedule that he had at the beginning of the year and Ahsoka, well, Ahsoka was like Anakin. Those two would float by on a wing and prayer and somehow still manage to have decent GPAs and pass everything. 

“Babe, you're worrying again, breathe,” Anakin whispered, massaging her shoulders. The 17-year-old couple rarely got moments alone, so they took the chances whenever they could.  


Sometimes they had a little time before her dad came home, but mostly when they were at her house, her mom tasked them with watching her little niece, Ryoo, while she went to the grocery store or the pharmacy or lunch with her friends. 

“Padmé, it’s okay. We’re juniors, we still have a whole school year before we have to worry about colleges and the future.” He kept rubbing the knots out of her neck and shoulders as they sat at her kitchen table with their books open in front of them. 

“No, Anakin. I’ve got to pass this AP Physiology course to be able to take AP Anatomy next year and if I want to be done and a fully qualified doctor in four years, I’ve got to get 5s on all AP tests both years! Hey, keep your hands above the bra line!” Padmé scolded him as he let his hand drift down to the small of her back as he started to place soft kisses on the tops of her shoulders. 

“Let’s take a break. You’ve been going for hours and the baby is most definitely asleep.” 

“No, I’m stressed the fuck out and need to keep moving.”

“All the more reason to take a break! Come on, let’s watch some shitty daytime soap opera and make up the dialogue.” He pulled her from her chair and into his arms. 

“Anakin…” she whined, relaxing into his hold anyway. 

“Padmé…” he mocked before pressing a kiss to her head. “We’re just going to take a short break.” She tilted her chin up and captured his lips with hers. His hands rubbed the stress from her shoulders and neck, slowly working their way down her back before resting on her hips.

Padmé sighed, her arms winding around his neck, pulling him closer as she nipped at his bottom lip. He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers and lightly kissing her nose. “On second thought, we shouldn’t watch shitty daytime TV. Let’s do more of that instead.” 

Padmé hummed in agreement and led him over to the couch, pulling him down to sit next to her. “You’re such a boy,” she muttered, kissing him again. 

She gently touched the tip of her tongue to the seam of his lips, a spike of triumph rushing through her as he opened up. Their tongues clashed as Anakin tried to take control. Padmé moaned into his kiss and he pressed himself closer to her, pulling her into his lap as his lips leaving hers to travel down her neck. 

“Oh, Anakin,” she moaned. Her hands wound their way into his hair, tugging on his darkening locks gently. His hands slipped underneath her shirt, leaving blazing trails on her skin. 

“Off,” he muttered, tugging her shirt over her head. 

“I shouldn’t. My mother could come home any minute.” 

“Please?” He pulled it the rest of the way off before she could answer. His heated gaze landed on her bra, making her squirm and her hips grind against his prominent erection. Both of them stilled, taken aback by the pleasant sensation they’d experienced. She stared at him as she rocked against him again. Anakin groaned and his hips bucked up, looking for more friction. 

“Fuck, that feels good,” she whispered, thrusting herself into him. “Oh, fuck. Anakin.” His fingers tightened on her hips and he used his hands to guide her hips to his. He leaned his head against the couch and bit his lip. Padmé grasped his face with her hand, tracing her thumb over his bottom lip. 

“Fuck, this feels so good. I wish we’d figured this out earlier,” Anakin gasped out, one hand leaving her hip to cup her face. She took his index finger between her lips and sucked on it lightly. “I’m so fucking close, baby. Fuck!” 

Her hands reached behind her and tugged the straps of her bra down her arms. Anakin sighed, his eyes on her pert breasts. “Oh fuck, I love your titties. They drive me crazy. Keep going. Shit, you’re so perfect.” He dipped his head to kiss her boob lightly. 

“Ani,” Padmé gasped, “Can you hold off? I’m almost there.” A sigh escaped her lips and he nodded, his left hand tightening on her hip. 

“I’m getting close too, faster. Go faster,” he moaned. “Babe I can’t hold back. I’m cumming.”

Padmé hit her climax seconds before Anakin did. Her mouth dropped open, a choked gasp ripping through her throat, her hips still bucking against his. “Ani,” she sighed softly. 

“Fuck! Padmé! Oh fu-“ his lips crashed against hers and he groaned. She could feel his cock twitching as he spit his seed into his boxers. Anakin slumped back against the couch and smiled up at her. His eyes half closed and a satisfied smile on his face. 

“Mhm, I love you,” she whispered, kissing him again. He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. 

“You should put your clothes back on,” he mumbled. “Your mom will be back and I don’t want to get in trouble.” Padmé rolled her eyes, but pulled her bra and camisole on before noticing the wet patch on Anakin’s shorts. 

“What size pants do you wear?” She asked, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. 

“30x36. Why?” He looked down and sighed.

“Its alright. My dad has some you can borrow.”

“No, it’s alright, we can tell your mom it’s soda or something. I’ll be fine.” 

“I would go clean up a bit, though. Make it look like you tried to avoid a stain,” she kissed his nose, chuckling when it crinkled up. “It’s cute when your nose wrinkles. Go. You’ve got khaki shorts on and my mom probably knows what cumstains look like.” Anakin groaned and kissed her again. 

“I love you,” he whispered, hugging her one last time. Ryoo cried from her room upstairs and Padmé groaned. “Go get her, I’ll go pee and clean myself up a bit. You know my mom won’t buy any lie I try to tell her and I haven’t done this,” he gestured to his crotch, “since like age 12.” 

Padmé climbed off of him and adjusted herself quickly before dashing up the steps. “Hey, let’s go swimming later. Once somebody is home to watch the kid,” she whispered over the railing and disappeared to calm her niece. Anakin went to clean himself up, knowing they had to do that again, and soon. 


	4. Study Buddy

_ Padmé: if you’re free this weekend, why don’t you drive up here and visit me? I miss you. _

Anakin smirked, he was off of work that weekend and he was missing her more than usual. He agreed, under the assumption that they’d be…reconnecting the way most long-distance couples did. Instead, Padmé tricked him. She brought him up here to…to ogle as she studied for her Anatomy and Physiology course. 

“I did not trick you! I just asked if you wanted to visit me and you did all the assuming, wise ass. Now shirt off and behave, you might get a reward if you do this with me,” Padmé said, picking up her notes and patting his cheek. 

“You’re a trickster,” he mumbled, pulling his shirt over his head and sitting on her bed grumpily. “Usually when I visit you, we have sex. Not compare my muscles to some diagrams.” A pen hit him in the face. 

“If you’re going to bitch, you’re not going to get the reward I offered.”

“Does this cover  _ every _ muscle or just the upper body?”

“Every muscle,” she said, cutting apart some strips of paper and putting tape doughnuts on the back. “Are you complaining?” She smirked at him, a knowing glint in her eye. 

“No. You told me not to bitch.” The door to her dorm swung open and her roommate stood awkwardly in the doorway. 

“Hey, Breha,” Padmé greeted, glancing up from her labels. “You’ve met Anakin right?” 

“Uh, is he supposed to be in his…underwear?” She asked, her eyes nervously avoiding Anakin’s…everything. 

“Yeah, he’s going to be my cadaver for the muscular system. Sorry, I should have told you.” 

“It’s fine, Bail is waiting for me downstairs anyway. Should I tell him you’re studying so he can help or is this a, er, private session?” She waggled her dark eyebrows at Padmé. 

“Private,” Padmé replied, glaring at her. “Have fun on your date!”

“I will, I might be staying over at his place so if you two want the room, it’s yours.” Anakin blushed as the door swung shut again.

“Ready?” Padmé asked, standing up in front of him. 

“Uh, should we lock the door?” He asked, trying to shuffle over to the lock. 

“Nah, I only have one roommate. Now relax, it’s me! I’ve seen you naked, you don’t have to cover yourself!” She kissed his lips lightly, trying to get him to stop being so awkward. 

A half-hour later, she was on her knees in front of him, gently touching her fingers to his abs and upper thighs. 

“Control yourself! I’m trying to study!” She scolded as his cock twitched again. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, reaching down to adjust himself so she could see what she needed. “It’s just you’re kneeling down there and looking up at me.” 

“Do you get boners like this during your check ups?” 

“No, but then again, my doctor isn’t a pretty girl on her knees when I’m getting a check up.” Heat flooded her groin. 

“Stop flattering me otherwise I’m going to need a good fuck here and now.” 

“Sorry.” She touched him again and this time he actually groaned. 

“Anakin,” she sighed, rubbing her forehead. Padmé leaned against the leg of her desk, her hand still massaging her forehead. “You give me headaches.”

“I can’t control it. I’m sorry I distract you,” he apologized, smirking. “Y’know, there are other ways to study this type of stuff.”

“Anakin, please, don’t try and help. You’re cute and I love you, but I’ve dated you for 6 years and have never seen you study on your own once.” Anakin chuckled again and joined her on the floor. 

“You’re overthinking this,” he took her hand and placed it on his forearm. “What muscle are you touching right now?” 

“Extensor,” she answered, rolling her eyes. “Anakin I don’t know-“ he kissed her lips lightly. 

“You got it right. Now what’s this one?”

“Pectoral Major?” He gave her another kiss, a fraction of a second longer this time. 

“For each one you get right, I’ll kiss you longer and take one piece of your clothing off. For each wrong answer, I’ll put a piece of clothing back on.” He put her hand on his inner thigh, making sure to brush it against his still prominent bulge. “This one?”

“Abductors,” she sighed, “give me a hard one.” He smirked, nodded, and slipped her shirt over her head. His lips pressed against hers, gripping her waist. 

“Which one am I touching?” 

“External oblique,” she panted, her lips chasing his, “I think we should take a break.” She kissed him, her hands tangling in his hair, tugging lightly. 

“Hm, funny. I was thinking the same thing.” He pulled her into his lap, working his tongue into her mouth. She moaned lightly, thrusting herself into his hips, pressing her chest against him. “Oh fuck, Padmé.” 

She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, taking a moment to admire her pert breasts. He gently ran his thumbs over her pink nipples, relishing how soft they were and smirking softly when she sighed softly. 

“Do you remember my ex? Palo?”

“We’ve agreed not to talk about him when I’m about to fuck you,” Anakin scolded nipping her neck. 

“Shush. This is a complement to you,” she moaned as his lips traveled down her neck to kiss the soft skin of her chest. “When he got handsy, he was always way too rough. But when you feel me up, you’re so gentle and teasing, and attentive that it, oh fuck, that it feels so fucking good.” She moaned again as his teeth scraped against her nipple. 

“Well, thank you,” he whispered, “now, what say we move this break to the bed?” Anakin scooped her into his arms and deposited her gently on her bed, kissing her as he positioned himself over her. 

“Off,” she muttered, tugging at the legs of his boxers. “I wanna suck you off.” He helped her pull his underwear off, tossing them over her shoulder as they flipped places, and placing a hand on her head as she peppered his groin with soft kisses. Anakin moaned loudly as she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his cock and fondling his balls. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking good at that.” His head fell back, soft grunts escaping his throat. “Padmé I’m so fucking close.” She pulled away from him, pressing one last light kiss to the head of his cock. Padmé stood in front of him, shimming her jeans off and exposing her long, pale legs to him. Instinctively, he put one hand out to help her balance as she pulled her panties off. 

“Like what you see?” She teased, stepping between his knees. “Condom?”

“In my pants pocket, or in my suitcase. I came prepared this time,” Anakin whispered, his fingers stroking over her mound lightly, never penetrating her lips and touching where she wanted him to. “Here, lemme get it. You can definitely put it on.” Reaching down into his jean’s pocket and pulling out the foil wrapper, he passed it over to his girlfriend before sitting back on his elbows. 

Padmé teased him as she rolled the condom down onto his cock. Her soft, gentle hand grasped the base of his shaft and he grunted softly in pleasure. “You’re so hard for me. Tell me now, have you been pleasuring yourself to my nudes?” She hovered herself over the tip off his cock, using it to spread her juices around. 

“Of course I have. You’re so fucking sexy, and I love when you send me pics of your perky little tits,” he groaned, “or of your perfect little pussy. Please, please. I want to feel your tight pussy, fuck.” She sank down onto his cock, a loud moan ripping through her chest. 

“Oh, Ani, your so fucking big.” She began to rock her hips into his, her arms around his neck, his hands on her hips, and her chest brushing against his. 

“Oh, fuck baby. Your pussy is so fucking tight. It feels so fucking good. Fuck, fuck yeah,” he mumbled, his eyes locked on hers. Padmé dropped her head to his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck. She moaned as he gave her ass a sharp smack, the slight sting making their thrusts feel even better. His fingers trailed up the small of her back, leaving blazing trails in their wake. 

“Ani, yes! Yes, baby! Right there!” He slipped out of her, flipping her onto her bed and climbing over her again. 

“On your belly,” he ordered, positioning himself behind her. “No, wait. Stand up. Now lean over the bed.” She did as told, moaning loudly when he entered her again. The vein on the underside of his cock hitting all the right places. 

“Anakin!” She moaned as he began to thrust again. His hips slapped against her ass, one hand grasped her waist, the other teased the side of her breast. “Fuck yes!”

“Who’s my dirty little slut?” He asked, his voice deeper than she’d ever heard. 

“I am?” She guessed. 

“Fuck yeah you are. Your pussy feels so fucking good. I don’t know how guys can pull out, fuck babe, I’m getting close.”

“Let me flip over, I wanna see you cum.” The changed positions again, Padmé pulling him to kneel on the mattress before her. “Here, this can come off,” she whispered, pulling the condom off of him. “And this,” she took his cock between her breasts, “goes here.” 

Anakin’s senses became overwhelmed as Padmé’s breasts rubbed against him. 

“Ani, it’s okay, cum. I want you to cum, baby. Cover these tits with your seed. I need you to fucking cum on these titties,” she encouraged him, pressing her boobs closer together.

“Don’t say things like that,” he panted, “otherwise I will cover your tits with cum.” 

“I know that you’re close, baby. I can see your balls are tight, now please. Cum. Cum for me, Anakin.” Their eyes met, and a loud groan fell from Anakin’s lips. 

He couldn’t hold back anymore, the combination of her demand, her boobs caressing his dick, and their eye contact sent him over the edge. “Pad-oh! Padmé!” Anakin gasped, spilling his load onto her chest. His white cum decorating her chest in random spurts. Padmé smiled, cuddling close to him after he collapsed next to her. 

“That felt amazing,” she whispered, kissing him softly. 

“Did you cum?”

“No, but I don’t have to cum every time we have sex.” Anakin rolled his eyes, shuffling down the bed and plopping himself between her legs. 

“Nonsense. Let me pleasure you.” He kissed her inner thigh and teased her mound with feather light kisses. 

“If you’re going to eat me out, hop to it. I still have to review the male reproductive syst-oh, fuck!” Anakin finally lapped at her clit, cutting her off. 

Her fingers wound in his hair, tugging lightly each time his tongue flicked over her clit. “Oh, Ani, please. More,” she moaned. He traced the first letter of his name over her clit, slowly to tease her as she neared her orgasm. Padmé bucked against his chin as he slid two fingers inside of her. 

“Oh Fuck baby, I’m so fucking close. There! Keep going right there! Yes, Anakin! Yes!” She chanted, tugging his hair and pressing her hips closer to him. Suddenly, her pussy clenched around his fingers, and a long, high-pitched, guttural moan tumbled from her lips. 

“That’s my girl,” he whispered, his fingers still inside of her, and lightly pressing his lips to her inner thigh again. “And you said I didn’t have to make you cum every time,” he teased, crawling to lay next to her again. 

“Shut the fuck up,” she panted, looking over at him with a satisfied smile on her face. We’re going to take a nap, and then I have to go over the reproductive system. Please, this time, do not get an erection while I’m trying to study.” 

“But that is part of reproduction,” he argued, cuddling up against her side and kissing her temple. 

“I’m breaking up with you,” Padmé sighed, rolling over and putting her back to him. 

“No, you’re not.” 

“Go to sleep, Skywalker.” 


End file.
